


Dom Meets Dom

by l3tsgetph4sical



Series: Marvel Sex-One-Sex [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Pepper Potts, Domination, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Pepper Potts, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Summary: MJ calls over to Peter's house, only to find out he's not there, but MJ doesn't just go home without sex. Never.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts
Series: Marvel Sex-One-Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086902
Kudos: 8





	Dom Meets Dom

MJ pops round Peter's house, she was expecting to fuck his ass again. She went up to his room to find out he wasn't there. 'He's probably at athletics getting his ass pounded in the changing room' she thought to herself, 'whatever'.

MJ wasn't down-hearted. She knew hot fucking hot she was in her skinny jeans tight tee combo. She knew there was other people in the house anyway. Pepper, May and Morgan. 'They've probably all pegged him too' she thought. Even though Morgan's only 13 and Peter is 16, MJ reckons Morgs still had a go with his ass at least once because he's just that much of a shameless slut. 

MJ didn't want to leave empty handed though. She wasn't going to fuck Morgan, that was too easy. She wanted to fire her bullets at the stronger targets. The powerful lesbian couple, Pepper and May. MJ knew Pepper was a domme because Peter had told her of the pegging. She wasn't sure about May though. She was a sort of sexual enigma despite being the sexiest aunt in history.

MJ walked down into the living room to the sound of light slamming. She saw May bent over the sofa and Pepper standing there dry humping her.

"Oh hey MJ, I heard that you and Peter are fuckbuddies now." said Pepper.  
"Uh yeah I guess" replied MJ, slighty confused about the sexual tone adopted by Pepper so early into the conversation.  
"Where is he?" asked MJ.  
"He's at athletics, probably getting dicked down in the changing room" remarked Pepper.  
"Pepper, don't talk about my nephew that way" said May.  
"oh shut up you bitch. So MJ, have you pegged our little slut yet?"  
"Yeah Pepper I have actually."  
"Wow that was quick. Oh and also. I'm miss to you, not Pepper."  
"Oh sorry miss."  
"And misTRESS to you, isn't that right May baby?"  
"You can be mistress whenever you stop talking about my nephew like that" said May, who clambered onto the couch and sat down. The two girls walked around to face her.  
"Oh did you not know Peter was a slut like you May? Did you not assume it ran in the name?" teased Pepper.  
"Has Peter not come out to you yet?"

May blushed and said nothing. MJ felt aroused as Pepper continued.  
"Did he not tell you he likes cock? You know Peter didn't have to come out to me. You know why May? because I was the one who started it. I fucked his ass and gave him the feel of a cock, and now MJ pegs him all the time" went Pepper.

"Yeah" MJ chimed in, horny, "I fuck his ass regularly now, with my big, fat, COCK." said MJ, who now looked up to Pepper as a dom idol.  
May's nipples hardened through her braless and extremely tight white tshirt with all this talk of cock.  
"Is that a hard nipple I see poking out of your tshirt? MJ, go and suck it." ordered Pepper.  
MJ complied with the greatest dom in history.

MJ pulled off May's tshirt, the cougars boobs bounced with the realese of pressure. MJ took May's left nipple in her mouth and sucked hard. May squrmed and moaned as MJ flicked her tongue on the nipple. She grabbed her right nipple in her other hand and squeezed it hard. She rolled her tongue along the areola. She twisted May's nipple as hard as she could before swapping roles of hand and fingers, causing May to make a scream something akin to a kitten's meow.

As MJ switched, Pepper rubbed her hand along MJ's ass in the jeans. 'Such a perfect round curvy ass for a kid' she thought. Pepper drew her hand back and spanked MJ. And again. And again. Pepper was now in control. She pulled MJ back off May. "Strip my sluts" she said. May took off her leggings and socks and MJ her jeans and tee and underwear. "MJ, you will now serve slut's pussy" barked Pepper. MJ got on her knees and started licking May's pussy. May moaned as MJ, tongue lined her lips. She found May's clit and took it in her mouth. May felt a build up of heat in her core as the 16 year old gave her oral. MJ began fingering May. She started at a steady pace and got quicker. Pepper left the room for a brief moment to strip before she came back.

"Now girls. I brought some things" she proclaimed as she showed of 2 strapon dildos, one on her, the other in her hand. She ordered May to stand up. She put the strapon on May's hips and turned to MJ. "OK MJ, May might be a slut, but she's my slut and you're a newcomer who isn't gonna come in here and take over. Hands and knees, NOW" barked Pepper. MJ got into the doggy position without hesitation, truly letting the sub come out of her for the first time ever.

Pepper went to the front and May to the back. Pepper threw the lube to May, who applied it to her cock. "I won't need any" said Pepper. MJ took the strawberry blonde CEO's cock into her mouth. She started giving it a blowjob. She licked the cock up and down a few times before taking it into her mouth again. At this point Pepper gave may the nod to insert her's. May shoved her cock up MJ's pussy and started to slide in and out. MJ moaned onti Pepper's cock and Pepper shoved her head down. May thrust harder and harder, shoving MJ into Pepper's cock and making her gag. "Keep it going May, Pepper said as her nipples grew at the sight of this dark NY beauty getting fucked in front of her. Pepper pulled out of MJ's mouth and swapped sides with MJ.

MJ started backing up to Pepper as she went behind her. "Ah ah ah" said Pepper, "greedy sluts get punished." Pepper put her cock up MJ's ass. MJ groaned. She wasn't expecting that. MJ's core heated up as she was double fucked. She got hotter and hotter until eventually she blew, spraying cum all over Pepper's groin. Pepper shoved her forwards and May got up. "You're not done my sluts. Clean me" Pepper said to May. as she took off her strapon. "And you, Fuck her pussy." she said to MJ, who pulled up the strapon and got back into her regular sex routine of topping. MJ fucked May as the aunt licked Pepper's groin before moving to her pussy. Pepper moaned out loud as May's moans were supressed by Pepper's beautiful pussy. As May came, MJ pulled her out of the way andcontinued the job. Pepper played with her clit as MJ licked her pussy. When she closed her eyes, MJ shoved her cock into Pepper's extremely tight pussy. (It was clear Pepper is a dom who hasn't been fucked much even in her years of action). Pepper squealed as MJ gave her all 8 inches without hesitation. She moaned hard as MJ gave her 7 inch thrusts. The dom broke out in MJ. "Oh yeah Pepper you like that? huh? Didn't know you were such a slut! You pretend you don't but you love cock!" taunted MJ as she made Pepper cum.

Pepper took a minute to calm down and compose herself. She pointed at May. "Get up to the shower and wash yourself, you pig" she ordered. May ran up the stairs.

The two girls got dressed. They walked to the door together.  
"MJ, you're good at that."  
"Thanks."  
MJ turned to walk away. "Oh MJ, one more thing" said Pepper. And as MJ turned around, Pepper pulled her into a kiss and squeezed her ass. MJ kissed her back and spanked both Pepper's bouncy cheeks and felt the jiggle reverberate between the two.  
They pulled away MJ asked Pepper; "Why did God make me a girl, and gave a real penis to a slut like Peter who's only use for it is to have it bulge out of his shorts?"  
"You know what MJ? I wonder too."

MJ walked away while Pepper watched her ass jiggle until she couldn't see anymore. Then she went to the kitchen to do her daily routine of squeezing May's boobs as she cooks dinner.


End file.
